30 drabbles Drarry
by neo-marauder prongs
Summary: Bastantes momentos de nuestra relacion favorita. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.
1. Amor

Primer drabble:** Amor.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni su universo me pertenece. Espero que disfruten esto tanto como a mi.

* * *

Después de un mes sin saber de sus amigos, acordaron salir para adelantar agenda. Harry dejo a Draco con un beso rápido y avanzo entre la multitud para poder llegar a tiempo. El caldero Chorreante estaba lleno y sin embargo pudo identificar con facilidad a Ron y a Hermione sentados. Al sentarse, escucho que estaban discutiendo sobre la vida sentimental de algún compañero del ministerio

-Aunque, perfectamente podría compararse con Harry-termino Hermione mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Harry.

-¿Perdón? ¿Yo que tengo que ver con la vida sentimental de alguien más?

-Simplemente resalto el hecho de que desde que empezaste a salir con Malfoy, has abandonado a tus amistades- respondió Hermione mientras Ron asentía vigorosamente junto a Harry.

-Es cierto cumpa, ya ni siquiera un saludo para saber si sigues vivo. Además no sé qué tiene de entretenido el hurón para que sigas con él.

Harry sonrió a la vez que contestaba:

-Sabía que ese sería el tema de conversación de hoy. Es más, le dije a Draco textualmente: Gatito hoy se van a quejar de que me has secuestrado.

-¿Le dijiste que?-exclamo Ron con un repentino ataque de risa

-Bueno, pero a ti que te pasa?- exclamo Harry algo mosqueado por la actitud , no solo de Ron, sino también de Hermione, la cual empezaba a soltar risitas.

-Pues Harry-contesto al fin Hermione- es realmente cómico escuchar que Malfoy se deja decir "gatito".

Harry al percatarse de su desliz se sonrojo violentamente, pero no pudo evitar reírse. Esperaba que el amor que le tenía Draco aguantara semejante traición de su parte. Bueno, con un par de besos lo convencería.

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Pereza

Segundo drabble:**Pereza.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni su universo me pertenece. Espero que disfruten esto tanto como a mi.

El entrenamiento de medimago era cada vez más exigente y las prácticas eran hasta altas horas de la noche. Si no fuera porque vivía con Harry, duraría temporadas que no sabría la suerte de su novio, ya que al llegar queda profundamente dormido.

Draco se levanta temprano, se toma un café para poder enfrentar la larga jornada que le espera, cuando observa a un compañero alejarse de la academia a toda prisa.

-Que sucede Ferguson?

-No escuchaste la noticia Malfoy? Al parecer el profesor tuvo una emergencia familiar así que no tendremos ni clases ni prácticas esta semana.

Por Merlín! Que alguien lo pellizque para saber que no es un sueño, pero al ver que su compañero se quedó mirándolo de forma extraña, recompuso su semblante y exclamo

-Está bien. Muchas gracias por informarme. Nos veremos la otra semana.

Le falto poco salir corriendo para el apartamento, obviamente no lo hizo porque sería demasiado indigno ver a un Malfoy corriendo. Llego y se recostó en la cama. No le importo acostarse tal cual había llegado, la pereza en ese momento era más grande que el protocolo. Además estaba solo, Harry no lo vería.

Cerró los ojos pensando que nadie ni nada lo movería de esa cama. Bueno, excepto si Harry quería hacerlo esa noche. Eso mataría la pereza de cualquiera.

Reviews?


	3. Caer

Tercer drabble:**Caer.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni su universo me pertenece. Y BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. Creo que ya todas nos sabemos el resto.

* * *

Existían momentos que Harry se preguntaba porque estaba con Draco. Su mal genio, sus afanes, la manera tan snob que tenia de decir las cosas, su egocentrismo eran algunas de las cosas que hacían que reflexionara si era lo más adecuado estar con él.

Este día era uno de ellos, mientras seguía a toda prisa a Draco, el cual estaba hablando cosas de su trabajo y no se callaba. Harry trato de seguirle su ritmo y bufó desesperado al ver que no podía alcanzarlo.

-Por Merlín Draco, ¿Cuál es tu afán?

Draco miró a Harry burlonamente, mientras respondía:

-Te he dicho en la anterior media hora que quiero comer ese helado, y entre más tarde lleguemos, más gente estarán allá, y ni se te ocurra que hare fila. Lo quiero ahora mismo.

Harry se detuvo, sintiendo que el mal genio estaba brotando en su interior.

-¿Me estás haciendo correr por un helado? Por Merlín, Draco. Realmente colmas mi paciencia. ¡Estoy cansado del trabajo y me haces correr por un helado! No sé qué hago contigo la verdad.

Draco se detuvo al observar la reacción de Harry. No pensó que se lo fuera a tomar tan mal. Así que agitó una mano restándole importancia al asunto y agregó mientras continuo su camino

-Bah, Potter. Sé que me amas demasiado. Es más, si pudieras te arrodillarías ahora mismo pidiéndome un beso.

Harry estaba ya en punto de ebullición de mal genio y empezó a caminar para poner en su sitio a ese bastardo… No contaba con que se tropezaría con una bendita piedra que estaba en el camino y cayó estrepitosamente a los pies de Draco.

Avergonzado y humillado, trató de levantarse rápidamente cuando observo que Draco ya estaba al lado suyo ayudándolo a levantarse. Al verle la cara, vio que tenía una sonrisa burlona y exclamó

-Así me gustan los leones, obedientes.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante el descaro de su novio. Draco lo besó lentamente mientras lo abrazaba. Harry sintió que se derritió por dentro y sabía que esas cosas no las sentía muy a menudo. Y eso era algo que quería para toda la vida. Tomo la resolución de que por besos como esos valía caer un millón de veces, ¿no?

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
